The Wild Laughter of Stone
by dah884
Summary: The past is set in stone. Events unchangeable, but they lay the foundation of the future. All we really have is our choices, their consequences, and those that stand by us. Pinkie will rediscover her forgotten past and maybe regain something truly lost.
1. Chapter 1: Flames and Tears

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.  
[h

The Wild Laughter of Stone

[h

Chapter 1: Flames and Tears

[h

Pinkie was sitting around the family table with her friends and family as they were celebrating her birthday. Everypony was laughing and singing, as she looked around she caught a glimpse of a pearly face and auburn hair. She looks back between her ma and pa but the face is gone. As the laughter continues the sky outside goes from early night to mid afternoon. The walls fell away but instead of the rock and dust covered on the plain of the rock farm they were on a mountain, both familiar and unknown to her, overlooking a valley. From her location, she could just barely make out a few pools with bamboo stocks sticking out of them. A shiver running down her spine at the sight was unnoticed as the mountain itself screamed danger. She tried to laugh, as sweat started forming on her brow she kept trying to laugh the fear away, but the fear just kept building, kept telling her something really bad was about to happen. When Maud had started walking over Pinkie couldn't help but smile despite her growing concerns. As she reached her hooves out to take her sister in a hug, a glint of light caught her attention. She turned and to her horror saw her family engulfed in flame. As she watch them burn, their laughter growing eerie and strained, their faces stretched and merged with the flames. Terrified she turned to Maud only to watch helplessly as she fell into the flames. Pinkie immediately reached a hoof into the flame only to feel something wet and cold. As she pulled back her hoof, there in her hand was a heart. Horrified she looked up just as the full moon washed the flames away to see Celestia there with moonlight flowing through the hole in her chest.

[h

Ponyville was quit and peace. Not a creature was stirring not even Twilight's pet owl. When all through the town with the silence set there, lit only by the glow of the beautiful full moon. Arose such a scream that air did vibrate. Windows shattered, dogs hollered, everypony awoke, and the source they did strife to find.

[h

Mrs. Cake, a sky blue earth pony mare with brilliant rose eyes, a striped pink mane and tail styled like frosting, and a three cupcake cutie mark. After checking on their twins, both of which were awake and crying at the top of their lungs, Mrs. Cake sent her husband to help find what caused the noise, as she calmed them down. Then, after they were back a sleep, she headed to the guest room. By the time she reached the door the sound had been quiet for a while but still she had to check on Pinkie just to make sure she hadn't slept through that noise. As she opened the door she noticed the bed was empty and the room appeared to be void of anypony else. Figuring that Pinkie may have went to check on the noise like everypony else she turned to leave when she heard it.

A slow quiet sob.

Upon closer examination she found something pink and crying in a corner. Mrs. Cake was surprised there in that corner was the usually over enthusiastic and happy pink pony. She was curled into a ball, her usual brilliant pink fur was dull and grayish, her cotton candy hair was flat and straight, and the sobs as she held herself were heart-wrenching. Over and over again, she whispered the same sentence.

"I'm a good pony."

As Mrs. Cake reached out to hug the distraught pony, Pinkie looked up and saw the ghostly apparition of Celestia from her dreams once more reaching out to drag her to the bowels of hell. The scream that followed confirmed where the earlier scream had come from.

[h

In a castle, hanging impossibly on the side of a mountain, in a room decorated in a solar motif laid an white alicorn princess. As her rainbow ethereal hair flowed, she dreamed of cakes and deserts. Her former student and fellow princess was there with all her friends. Her sister and niece were there and the problems of the world were but a distant memory. There was only one word for how she felt right here and now…

Bliss. Pure bliss.

The only thing that could ruin this beautiful, wonderful moment would be the end of the world. So naturally…

It started with a rumble in the distance and the ground shaking apart. The ponies around her remained oblivious as the rumbling and the fissures widened. All of a sudden there was a loud blast and all Celestia could see was white…

[h

Celestia awoke with a start as an explosion tore through her room sending into the far wall. As she regained her composure she bore witness to the manifestation of one of her worst nightmares for the second time in her long life. The ethereal cloud of a moonless night slowly formed into long ebony horn illuminated by a glowing cyan aura. From within the cloud, Celestia could make out the silted turquoise eyes of…

"Nightmare Moon."

As she reared to attack, Celestia closed her eyes and prepared for the assault. With her eyes closed she missed the cloud's eyes snap from the predatorily slits to the soft and confused eyes of the navy blue alicorn with the ethereal mane and tail of a spring night littered with stars. Looking around the confused pony was wondering why her sister room was destroyed and how she got here. "Sister, what is going on?"

Hope filled Celestia's heart as she looked up and saw her sister. "Lulu," she called as dived into Luna giving her a fierce hug.

"Um, I'm happy to see you to but what is going on," asked an even more confused Luna.

[h

Sometime and a very embarrassing and disorientating explanation later…

"I don't know what happened. All I was doing was watching the dream realm, when…" Luna had gone silent.

"What is it?" asked Celestia.

"It was a dream," she paused letting it sink in. "The realm was normal, when a miasma spread from a single dream engulfing the entire realm. I tried to seal and contain it. However, I saw the image of something wielding the sun incinerating innocent ponies and them laughing and smiling as they were consumed. I…" another pause as she was deep in thought, "it's… the same deep from a thousand years ago," she ended in a whisper.

"I fear, that until this is resolved you can't watch the dreams of our little ponies. For your own protection, as well as theirs," Celestia said with remorse. "I'll see if Twilight and her friends can…"

She was interrupted by green dragon smoke swirling in and materializing into a letter. "Speaking of which…"


	2. Chapter 2: Enigmas and Conundrums

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

The Wild Laughter of Stone

* * *

Chapter 2: Enigmas and Conundrums

* * *

As Mrs. Cake reached for the distraught pink pony, she saw the ghostly apparition of Celestia reaching to drag her to the bowels of hell. _"Why? I'm a good pony. I make others laugh. I help my friends and everypony…"_ she thought feverously, as she started screaming again, and furiously trying to back herself impossibly further back into her corner. _"I'm a good pony. I've never hurt anyone…"_ her screaming stopped almost instantly as half remembered, half forgotten images blurred across her minds eye. Wild flames, a blue haired doll, a flying bird, a staff with the moon on it, and a tornado flying from her foreleg. Something happened, something really bad, and standing there was… Celestia?… with… she gasped and went limp, letting the apparition do with her as it would. She was a bad pony, a very, very bad pony.

* * *

Mrs. Cake hesitated when Pinkie began screaming again, only to become really worried when she stopped screaming and started crying again. As she pulled Pinkie into a comforting embrace, she heard the distraught girl mumbling. "I'm a bad pony, I'm a very, very bad pony." She would repeat this over and over as the Cake tried desperately to consult the young pony. Then, as she tried to reassure the pony in her forelegs that she was in fact a good pony, she said a single line that froze Mrs. Cake completely in her tracks.

Pinkie, in a dazed trance, whispered a single line. A line she wasn't even aware she said. A line that Mrs. Cake nearly missed, but would haunt her for days to come. "I had to kill him, I had to kill him…" she began rocking back and froth.

Shock and fear raged across Mrs. Cake's face as she stared at the pink pony in her forelegs in stunned silence barely able to whisper a single word, "why?"

This was unnoticed by Pinkie as she continued to mumble, "I had to…, I had to…" before breaking down completely, "I don't want to be a bad pony, I don't…" She began openly crying.

Mrs. Cake just held her, trying to reassure her and having no clue what to due with the supposed murderer in her arms.

"If I hadn't killed him, she would have died…," her sobbing became incoherent. Every once in a while her voice would hick and Mrs. Cake could make out her saying, "if I hadn't…"

Dreading finding out what happened but needing to make sure her family was safe Mrs. Cake asked her tenant the only question she could think to ask, "who?"

"Saffron," she absently whispered without noticing she hadn't said, _'Celestia.'_

Mrs. Cake went rigid. The world faded away as a single thought repeatedly raced itself over and over again in her head, _"it can't be. It just can't be."_

A few minutes later Mr. Cake open the door to their guest room to see his still wife holding a quietly weeping Pinkie.

* * *

A few minutes later, after the town settled down…

Pinkie and the Cakes found themselves in the crystal castle. While Pinkie was being taken care of by her friends, Mrs. Cake was having a quiet confrontation with her husband.

"You weren't there, she said 'Saffron,' I'm telling you that's her I'm sure of it," Mrs. Cake vehemently declared.

Sighing Mr. Cake looked at the broken form of the pony they thought they knew, "maybe you're right, we should discuss this with Zecora."

"Oh, my!" Mr. Cake glared at Mrs. Cake, who completely ignored him. "Applebloom!" his glare turned to shock, "we need to keep her away from Pinkie."

Sighing once more, Mr. Cake looked at Pinkie then said, "I'll warn Granny Smith tonight. Would you mind covering for me."

As he left someone walked over to Mrs. Cake.

"Where's Mr. Cake going?" asked a curious Spike, Twilight's assistance and brother. Spike was a dragon with purple scales, lime-green underbelly, and emerald green spikes and irises.

"Seeing as we're going to be a while, he went to check up on the twins and their sitter. Since he's going out I asked him to tell the Apples that Applejack might be home late tomorrow."

"Spike, I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia," called Twilight.

* * *

A few moments earlier with the mares…

"Do you think what Mrs. Cake told us was accurate," asked Applejack, an earth pony mare with an orange coat, green eyes, a cutie mark with three red apples, and a blonde mane and tail.

"I don't think she would lie about something like that," replied Twilight, a violet coated alicorn mare with a mane and tail of violet shades that had a stripe of magenta, a cutie mark of a starburst surrounded by five white stars, and violet eyes.

"That's not what I meant, …that Pinkie could have," she left the rest unsaid, as she glanced at the pink pony, Twilight had put in a dreamless sleep. "…even to save somepony's life."

"Yeah! This is Pinkie we're talking about," chimed in Rainbow Dash, a cerulean pegasus mare with magneta eyes, a rainbow lighting cutie mark, and a rainbow colored mane and tail.

"I know she can be eccentric," began Rarity, an unicorn mare with an alabaster coat, azure eyes, a cutie mark of three diamonds, and a indigo mane and tail. "But, have you ever known her to do something so, so… barbaric."

Rainbow Dash looked a little nervous, "well there was that one time with her birthday party." They looked at her with an impression that screamed, 'Really.' "Well, it's true," they sighed.

"I guess there is nothing to it, but to ask for help," Twilight stated. "Spike, I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia," she called.

"Sure thing, Twilight," he answered. A few moments later, "ready."

* * *

_"Dear Princess Celesetia,_

_I sorry to disturb you at this late hour but a matter of great importance has come up._

_Earlier tonight the Element of Laughter, my friend Pinkie Pie, suffered a terrible nightmare. Now I know this would be more of a problem for your sister, but it seems to have awaken certain memories. Memories that imply that while saving somepony, who's name she has yet to remember, she may have taken the life of the aggressor, a pony named 'Saffron.'_

_We as her friends and the other Elements of Harmony would like to get to the bottom of this. As such, we would appreciate all records on Pinkamena Diane Pie, as well as any ponies by the name of 'Saffron' that you have available. Not to mention, if your sister could lend us a hoof and maybe unscramble these memories that are causing Pinkie such torment._

_Thank you for any assistance you and your sister can lend._

_Your Former Student, Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic and Princess of Friendship_

* * *

About two hours later, in a flash as bright as the sun there was standing the diarchy of Equestria surrounding by a mountain of files.

"My former student and fellow Princess, we have a problem," spoke Celestia.

"Princess, what's wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash in concern.

"Around the same time as Pinkie's nightmare, my sister detected a miasma spreading through the dreamscape. In her attempt to confront it she witnessed the same nightmare that gave birth to Nightmare Moon," the other ponies in the room all gasped. "There may as well be a correlation between the two. But, there is another matter of concern. No records of Pinkamena Diane Pie exist before she was eight."


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Fears

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

The Wild Laughter of Stone

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth and Fears

* * *

"Um, your majesty I don't mean to seem rude but I don't see the importance of such a minor typographical error." Rarity stated.

Twilight gasped. "The Census," she exclaimed before hugging Pinkie tighter as if she would vanish on the spot. "That's impossible."

"Ah, hello!" Rainbow Dash commented. She then held up a book and opened it to a bookmarked page. There on the page next to a picture of Pinkie was the word **'Impossible'** in bold print. The picture almost seemed to be moving on its own.

"Ah, sugercube where'd you get that dictionary from?" asked a worried Applejack.

Rainbow Dash blinked, as if only then realizing what she was holding. "I… don't really know."

"But… but," Twilight began.

"Look Twi it's Pinkie related, do you really want to go there?" Rainbow deadpanned.

Twilight's eyes shrunk to pinpricks in terror. Realizing she was about to go where gods of chaos and madmares fear to tread. Shaking her head she decided to focus on something that won't break her mind so easily, hopefully. She turned to her former mentor and fearfully asked, "how?"

"That is one of several mysteries we must solve." Celestia stated in all seriousness. "Also, while I am not surprise that you know of The Census, I am a bit curious as to where you came across it." commented Celestia with a fraction of the mirth she usually had while talking to her former student and her friends.

"Um, well," Twilight nervously glanced over at Fluttershy, "before Discord's reformation, I was worried he might escape again. So, I did some researched on his era of Equestrian history." Twilight informed her mentor with her cheeks tingeing a little.

"Ah, I see. As The Census was created to keep track of the births and unfortunately the deaths of all sentient beings in the world." Celestia stated in sorrow. "With reality itself jumping around, it becomes nearly impossible to keep track of such things. So a few of the more powerful beings decided to use the Ley-Lines, the only thing Discord would not or could not mess with, to make an artifact that would keep an accurate record." She explained to Twilight's friends.

"Besides The Census, I highly doubt that Lord Pie would allow such a grievous error against his family," added Luna.

Pinkie, who had been awoken after the Royal Sisters' arrival and quietly trembling in Twilight's embrace, froze. Her eyes snapped open with a look of horror in them. _"No, no, no, no, NO!"_ Pinkie screamed in her mind. _"Not this, anything but this,"_ she stopped as an image of a gaping hole and a bloody hoof flashed across her mind. She wilted, _"not anything, but please not this! They already know I'm a bad pony, they don't need to find out I'm a bad friend!"_

While Pinkie was having another panic attack of the night, her friends gasped, "LORD Pie!"

Luna looked confused, "yes. To be more accurate Grandmaster mason, Chief Ley-Line Architect, and Archduke Igneous Rock Pie. Did you not know?"

"I don't mean to insult Pinkie or contradict you, your highness," Rarity began. "But, Pinkie's family are simple rock farmers and she works part time for the Cakes. That doesn't sound very much like nobility." Rarity blushed.

Luna simply tilted her head and blinked, not understanding were the confusion of the situation was coming from.

Celestia spoke up on her sister's behalf. "Ah! I believe I see the problem. The Pie family is to rock farming as the Apples are to, well apples. And, you may be working on the assumption that rock farming only involves the more common rocks and stones such as those used in construction. However, they grow most of the rare and valuable, gems and crystal both magical and mundane in Equestria." She stated simply before a smirk grew on her face. "I believe you have been to one of their quarries, an incident involving Diamond Dogs?"

"Oh my Celestia!" Rarity exclaimed before turning to Pinkie. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to steal from your family Pinkie. Can you ever forgive me."

Celestia and Luna started chuckling lightly. "You misunderstand, Rarity." Celestia stated. "These quarries are free for any to take from. As a means help the down trodden or those who want a few extra bits. But they believe in teaching a griffon to fish, instead of giving one a fish."

Celestia let them absorb the info before continuing. "The Pies maintain the Ley-lines and grow their crop. The remaining magic is magnified and spread through the Ley-lines. Some of the wild ones can be of better quality but if you want a consistent hi standard of quality and quantity you go to the Pies." Celestia smiled to herself. "Didn't you mention a unicorn that managed to purchase a powerful artifact after working on a rock farm?"

"Ah, Yes!" Luna stated. "The records," Luna indicated the pile of scrolls, folders, and stacks of papers with a hoof. "Did mention a Trixie, was it?" She tilted her head in thought, "I believe she worked on the Pie farm for about a week."

"A week?" Twilight and Rarity exclaimed together, blinked and looked at each other.

"Yes and from the sounds of it they had redacted her pay several times for multiple tools she broke, room and board, and a small fire she started."

"And she could still afford that amulet?" Twilight asked shocked.

"And, a year supply of food," Luna added.

"The Pies are very generous employers," Celestia stated simply. "I believe that the agreement with the cakes is that Pinkie receives an allowance as well as room and board for her assistance when she isn't throwing parties. In return the Cakes receive a monthly stipend and compensation for any damages. Not to mention a few connections via introductions here and there."

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash stated impressed.

"But, isn't she a grown mare?" asked Twilight sheepishly.

"Well, it was arranged when she first left the farm. As such since no one has had a problem with it and the Cakes see her as part of their own family, there has been no reason to end the arrangement." Answered Celestia with a bit of mirth. "As for the thing about her not being nobility, well before an ancestor of hers married Rock Head she was Chancellor Pudding Pie."

The mares just gaped. Luna and Celestia chuckled good naturally, "dear sister, you have been waiting for that from the start, haven't you?"

"Maybe a little," blushed Celestia.

The five mares and spike turned to Pinkie, "why didn't you tell us?" asked Fluttershy before any of the others could.

"Pleasedon'thateme,Pleasedon' .ThenTwilightgottheticketstotheGrandGallopingGalaandIthoughtI'dsurpriseyougirlsbyinvitingtherest, .HoweverRaritysaidshewantedtomeetPrinceBlueBloodandIdidn'tthinkitwasagoodideafromthelasttimeImethim, .Onlyhehadn' . .We'vehadsomanybadexpreinceswithrichponiesIknowyoudon'twanttobemyfriendanymore,butpleasedon' 'thateme…" Pinkie exclaimed in one breath. Her face turned toward the floor, her eyes finding it more interesting than her friends hate filled looks.

"Did anyone get that?" asked Rainbow Dash as she looked into the confused faces of their friends.

"Hold on a second. I prepared for just such an occasion." Claimed Twilight triumphantly as her horn glowed. The words Pinkie just said were playing backwards at a high pitch frequency. Weirdly, it sounded like someone was singing _'I use to wonder what friendship could be, until you all shared its magic with me.'_

As she played it back slower it came out as a deeper and more sensual voice than their friends:

"Please don't hate me, Please don't hate me. It just never comes up in conversations. Then Twilight got the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and I thought I'd surprise you girls by inviting the rest, which is another reason I wanted the extra ticket. But then she got everyone a ticket. However Rarity said she wanted to meet Prince Blue Blood and I didn't think it was a good idea from the last time I met him, but ponies change. So I was going to help them get together. Only he hadn't changed and was still the same meany pants. And the rest of the rich ponies at the party were mean. Then Rarity was avoiding us because she made friends with those rich ponies that made her act all mean. I know because I once had to host six different parties at once while being at them all. We've had so many bad experiences with rich ponies I know you don't want to be my friend anymore, but please don't hate me. Please don't hate me…"

A sniffle broke the stunned silenced. Before a second could come from the distraught pink pony, five mares and a baby dragon had tackled their friend in the mother of all group hugs. The two ancient rulers smiled as they watched the scene.

A polite cough from Celestia brought them back to reality. "I am sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, however, there is still business we must discuss."

"Oh, yes!" Twilight blinked. She turned to address Luna, "Princess could you please help Pinkie." She indicated her pink friend with a hoof. "If you could just pull forth more of the memory we might be able to alleviate her from this nightmare, and possible get to the bottom of… the other matter." She said tactfully avoiding mentioning the topic.

"I am sorry, but I can not." Declared Luna.

"What?" asked Twilight and Rainbow Dash simultaneously.

"Pinkie really needs your help, and your just gonna…" Rainbow began her temper flaring, before her tail was wrapped in a magenta aura and she was yanked away from the princess.

"Dash! I'm sure the Princess has her reasons," Twilight reassured.

"Quite! I said I can not, not that I would not." Luna clarified.

"But why not?" asked Rainbow.

"Because, to do so would risk the return of Nightmare Moon." Stated Celestia.

Twilight looked nervously at Luna. "But wasn't Nightmare Moon formed from…" she nodded to Luna unable to finish her statement.

"Yes," Luna tilted her head in shame. "However, it was helped along by a dream spreading despair across the Dreamscape."

After a moments thought, a smile crossed Twilights face as it brightened. "That's it!" she exclaimed, to the others' surprise. "Don't you see? If you use the spell that you used while fighting the Tantabus, it should work. That way you can bypass the Dreamscape and only touch the part of it that contains Pinkies mind."

"But, what if I should succumb to the Nightmare again?" asked a worried Luna.

"Don't worry, we'll be prepared with an arcane disruption spell. It would have to be an extremely supercharged one, or two." She looked over at Celestia who nodded. "So it might hurt a little from the discharge, but it should break the connection?" She looked at her former mentor again, who thought about it a moment before she nodded again. "Therefore keeping you safe and hopefully getting us some answers. What the worst that can happen?"

What followed next could be described as disastrous.

[hr]

A. n. And now a cliffhanger for another six months.


	4. Chapter 4: Ego and Id

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

The Wild Laughter of Stone

* * *

Chapter 4: Ego and Id

* * *

Luna found herself walking through an ocean of darkness. Going deeper and deeper towards what she could tell was Pinkie. As she drew near she could hear voices the words in distinguishable.

The scene she came upon troubled her greatly. There in the middle of a black void was Pinkie and pacing around her was a shadowy creature. Its features were like flames its form fluid and shifting, but feline in nature. Wrapped around its limb and torso was chain glowing a bright pink. The chains seemed to be emanating from Pinkie…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the dark creature.

"But, they are my friends," exclaimed Pinkie.

"That's just it. So were they." Luna became aware of several presences appearing out of nowhere. She could not distinguish what their forms were and they were shrouded in darkness, but they were there. They were watching her, they were judging her, and they found her wanting.

It waved a limb at the forms. "Chrysalis showed more love to Shining Armor then all of them combined, and I don't mean while she was pretending to be Cadenza." Luna could practically feel their disappointment and disdain. It was as if she was the world lowest insect and she dared to show herself to these things. Luna idly wonder if this was how some of the common ponies felt while dealing with the nobility.

"They used and betrayed you. They hurt you." The chains holding the creature dimmed and Pinkie shrank. "HAHAHA! It's funny these chains," it held up a limb to look at said chains, "took a millennia of madness to bind me and look how weak they've become after only a few minutes of truth."

Realizing the monster was attempting to escape Pinkie's hold on it Luna decided to make herself known. "Hold monster, leave her alone." Luna yelled not noticing Pinkie wincing. The monster merely turned to face Luna, the smirk on it's face sending a chill down her spine. "Ah! You're just in time _Princess_!" The way it said her title making Luna feel dirty.

Luna's cutting retort never came as she found herself unable to speak or even move. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the monster.

"Ah, I see you've started to realize your situation." It's smirk turning into a mocking grin. "This isn't your precious realm, or even the port to it, but the inner recess of the mind itself." It gloated.

Luna's eyes widened in horror as she realized just how deep she had gone to find Pinkie, and how much trouble she really was in. This wasn't some dark beast trying to destroy Equestria and Pinkie trying to hold it a bay. This was Pinkie's Ego restraining her feral fueled Id.

It had been millennia since Luna had seen an Id like this. An Id that wanted to lash out at everyone and everything. She shivered at what went into creating an Id like that.

"Leave her alone, she's my friend," Ego declared.

Id's smirk grew more malevolent. "Yes she is. And, just like them," she indicated the forms, "she has betrayed you."

"What?" Shouted Ego and Luna at the same time. Or, Luna would have if she could.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Id snidely replied. "When we were trapped. When we were surrounded by darkness. When we cried for someone, anyone to help us." Id shouted the last part.

Luna's eyes widened in shock as memory came to her. A memory lost, a memory forgotten, a memory buried. A filly hurt, alone, and scared. A kindred spirit calling out for help. Her head lowered in shame.

"And when we lent her some of our power to find us, to help us, what did she do?" Id snared. "What did she do?" Id demanded.

Ego could not answer. But, the pained look on her face was answer enough.

"She took it, and tried to bring forth eternal night. She tried to destroy the world and worse she tried to kill her own sister. HER OWN SISTER!" screamed Id pointing a limb at Luna accusingly. "She broke her promise, both of them."

Ego shrank and the chains dimmed once more.

Luna remembered the rush of power and how she felt like she could do anything, take on anyone. Then the dark thoughts came and she was swept away. The next thing she truly remembers is her sister embracing her and forgiving her in the ruins of their castle.

"Oh but we were rescued weren't we?" Id smirked. A pony with a Persian bluish gray coat and a grayish blue violet mane began to appear.

Ego grew a little and the chains glowed brightly.

"And, you learned to play the helpless damsel well, just like her!" A flash of blue streaked across one of the formless figures. "Being saved makes you feel wanted, doesn't it." Id's smirk grew toothy. "And, you know how much saving someone makes you feel needed."

Ego deflated and light from the chains darkened.

"How many times have you been saved? How many times did you need to be saved?" Id taunted. "That boulder, the one your 'sister' saved you from. Does she know you could break it with a single touch?"

Ego got smaller…

"Or when the changelings came. You knew there was something off with Cadence, but you let it play out. You could have taken every single one of those bugs in the city single hoofed, literally." Id accused. "Even when Celestia fell you could have taken Chrysalis before she even knew what hit her, but you didn't."

The lights growing darker…

"When Tirek had the power of all of Equestria instead of putting him in his place, what did you do?" Id sneered. "You let him use you as a bargaining chip against your friend. You didn't need to rely on that chest." Id spat.

And smaller…

"And then there was Discord. The fool. One little push more, just one and we would have shown him what true chaos is." Id laughed. "The Lord of Chaos and Spirit of Disharmony, ha. He bends it to his will true. But, it is your will. You are its Goddess. It follows you around like a stray puppy looking for a treat. We didn't need the Elements to deal with the fool of an usurper."

And darker…

Until. "Now let me free and I'll make sure none of them get the chance to hurt you again." Id said cruelly.

"no…"

"What was that?" Id turned surprised.

"I said no," Ego stated simply. "They are my friends and I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt them. EVER!" With her last statement Ego grew larger than Id and the light off the chains became blinding.

"If you're too much of a coward to face the truth, then," the Id faced Luna. "She shall keep her promise and sever as the instrument of my release."

"NOOO!" shouted Pinkie as she tried to tackle Luna to safety. Luna for her part had realized that she could not move or speak once more, and so was helpless when Pinkie's Id attacked.

* * *

Back in Reality things took a turn for the worst…

It started with a spark of black lightning crackling across Luna's horn. The event didn't go unnoticed by the to alicorns, but before they could react a black ethereal chain launched out and rapped itself around Pinkie's barrel. A moment later they were engulfed in a sphere of moonless midnight.

Twilight being the first to act fired the dispelling magic. The sphere acting as if it had a will of its own reflected the arcane energies back at Twilight throwing her into a nearby bookshelf.

Celestia stood there, jaw firm and a deep sorrow in her eyes. The horror of the fact that, without the Elements of Harmony and the failure of the magic to dispel the connection, she would have to kill her own sister to save everyone else. Her fears were confirmed as the sphere dissipated to reveal Nightmare Moon.

However, before any actions could be taken, Pinkie merely swiped her hoof. The Nightmare shroud was shredded as Luna was flung bodily into another bookcase. All eyes turned to Pinkie as the remnants of the shadow encircled and consumed her taking on an almost flame like quality. As her eyes flared white with power, the black flames took on a semi-feline shape. In the eyes, a predator like gleam shown despite being pupil-less.

Twilight, who had been disorientated from the rebounding of her own spell and had seen the effects of Pinkie's last swipe, looked up to see a raised hoof aimed at her, but still could not think straight. She turned her head with eyes shut and, awaited the inevitable. But, the strike did not come.

Looking at the hoof again she saw that it was wrapped in the same ethereal chains from earlier, but a familiar pink color.

"Release me!" screamed the flames in a distorted roar. "I must destroy them before they can betray us!"

In the confusion Twilight had glanced around the room. Her mentor seemed as conflicted and confused as she was. Fluttershy half curled in on herself, half prepared to jump in to save her friend. Rarity and Applejack were both having to restrain Rainbow Dash, who thou conflicted on what was going on was ready to stop it one way or another. Applejack seemed to be holding herself back as well. Spike was helping Rarity and Applejack, but occasionally wringing his claws and looking over at Twilight. And, Luna was unconscious and possibly injured.

Just as her assessment of the room was finishing a second chain, in the same pink as the one that saved her, rapped around Pinkie's barrel. Seeming to be yanked both outward and inward at the same time the flames disappeared with an audible pop like a balloon. Pinkie fell lifelessly to the floor.

Panic gripped Twilight's heart, only to be replaced with worry, as she noticed Pinkie shed silent tears.

* * *

A. n. Or not since this chapter demanded to be written.

A. n. Sorry for the delay. I finished these two chapter three weeks ago in my head, but every time I tried to put pen to paper, or text to screen in this case, I drew a blank I actually have about 50% of the next two chapters done. I'll try to get them up in the next few days.


End file.
